Clans of Earth and Sky: Book 1
by Mistyfang Shadowclan Cat
Summary: The Journey To Shadow Mountains. The leaders of the clans are hectic, danger is coming and eight cats must set off to find the shadow of Shadow Mountain, the most dangerous place ever known so they can save the clans.
1. Allegiances

Clans of Earth and Sky: Book 1: The Journey To Shadow Mountains.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh Yay! **My first actually name good story! I hope you like it, better than the last ones.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allegiances

ThunderClan!

Leader: Amberstar: Fiery ginger she-cat with bright green eyes.

Deputy: Blackfeather: Large black tom with a white tipped tail and bright yellow eyes.

Medicine Cat: Cinderpool: Pale grey she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Warriors:

Auroramoon: Dark ginger she-cat with dark green eyes.

Brackenfern: Pale ginger tom with pale green eyes. 

Bramblepath: Dark brown tom with black stripes and green eyes.

Cometfoot: Small black tom with yellow eyes and grey flecks on his muzzle. 

Crystaldawn: Silver she-cat with icy blue eyes. 

Dawnflight: Ginger she-cat with dark blue eyes. 

Deadtail: Dark brown tom with a mottled tail that has fur that sticks out at strange angles. 

Finchcloud: Pale grey she-cat with pale blue eyes and black flecks on her paws. 

Firestorm: Bright ginger tom with dark green eyes. 

Honeyfur: Pale ginger she-cat with yellow eyes. 

Icewing: Pure white she-cat with frost blue eyes. 

Ivoryclaw: Dirty white tom with dark green eyes.

Apprentices:

Owlpaw: Light brown tom with yellow eyes, Blackfeather's apprentice.

Pearlpaw: White she-cat with icy blue eyes, Crystaldawn's apprentice.

Queens:

Duskfeather: Pale brown she-cat with bright blue eyes: Brackenfern's mate. 

Moorflower: Pale brown she-cat with dark green eyes and a white muzzle: Blackfeather's mate.

Elders:

Mudtail: A mottled brown tom with pale yellow eyes, flecks of dry mud on his tail. 

Mysticsight: Grey she-cat with black flecked muzzle and strange sapphire blue eyes.

ShadowClan!

Leader: Wingstar: Pure white she-cat with frosty blue eyes.

Deputy: Featherclaw: Dark grey she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Medicine Cat: Dewfang: Silver she-cat with dark green eyes and white flecks on her paws.

Warriors:

Aqualight: Silver she-cat with emerald green eyes. 

Badgerheart: Black tom with two white stripes on his underbelly, has blue eyes. 

Birchcloud: Pale brown tom with cloudy blue eyes. 

Birdfang: Dark brown tom with black stripes.

Russetwing: Tortoiseshell she-cat with pale blue eyes. 

Sapclaw: Pale ginger tom with bright yellow eyes.

Apprentices:

Shrewpaw: Pale brown tom with dark green eyes: Russetwing's apprentice

Shrubpaw: Small dark brown she-cat with round blue eyes, Badgerheart's apprentice.

Queens:

Goldeneyes: Dark ginger she-cat with golden yellow eyes, Sapclaw's mate.

Flowerthorn: Pale brown she-cat with a dark brown muzzle and emerald green eyes, Badgerheart's mate.

Elders:

Fogeyes: Grey tom with cloudy eyes, was blinded by a badger in a fight and had his name changed.

WindClan!

Leader: Drizzlestar: Dark brown tom with ice blue eyes.

Deputy: Snakestorm: Dark brown tom with yellow eyes. 

Medicine Cat: Scorchedbranch: Pale brown tom with a large burn mark on his back.

Warriors:

Sorrelwind: Pale brown she-cat with dark brown stripes and light green eyes.

Sparkwing: Pure black tom with dark green eyes. 

Weedclaw: Dark brown tom with sapphire blue eyes. 

Whiskershadow: Black tom with one white paw and long whiskers. 

Stormclaw: Dark grey tom with pale blue eyes. 

Summertalon: Ginger she-cat with yellow eyes. 

Squirrelpool: Dark ginger she-cat with dark green eyes and a pale ginger flecked muzzle.

Apprentices:

Sapphirepaw: Pale brown she-cat with dark blue eyes, Stormclaw's apprentice. 

Scarpaw: Dark brown tom with pale green eyes, Scochedbranch's apprentice.

Queens:

Silkcloud: White she-cat with a grey flecked muzzle and emerald green eyes, Whiskershadow's mate.

Silverfur: Silver she-cat with pale blue eyes, Weedclaw's mate.

Willowbranch: Creamy white she-cat with dark green eyes, Drizzlestar's mate.

Elders:

Weaselfoot: Dark brown tom with pale green eyes.

RiverClan!

Leader: Rowanstar: Dark brown tom with pale green eyes.

Deputy: Poppysong: Tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes.

Medicine Cat: Pollenblaze: Golden ginger tom with dark blue eyes. 

Warriors:

Smokefire: Dark grey tom with ice blue eyes. 

Snowthorn: White she-cat with dark blue eyes and a black flecked muzzle.

Blazeheart: Fiery ginger tom with pale green eyes.

Blizzardsong: Pure white tom with emerald green eyes.

Cactusclaw: Dark brown tom with dark green eyes.

Clifftail: Pale brown tom with dark brown tail and yellow eyes. 

Cloudclaw: White tom with black paws and blue eyes.

Frostsong: White she-cat with pale brown eyes,

Apprentices: 

Nightpaw: Black tom with pale green eyes, Poppysong's apprentice.

Rockpaw: Light grey tom with dark green eyes, Cactusclaw's apprentice. 

Rootpaw: Dark brown she-cat with pale blue eyes, Blizzardsong's apprentice.

Queens:

Tallfeather: White she-cat with black splotches and blue eyes, Rowanstar's mate. 

Elders:

Winterclaw: White tom with black paws and grey flecked muzzle with dark green eyes.

Cats Outside The Clans:

Bat: Black tom with emerald green eyes.

Viper: Dark brown tom with light green eyes.

Violet: Pale brown she-cat with yellow eyes.

Cookies: Pale brown tom kittypet with dark green eyes.

Lace: White she-cat kittypet with pale blue eyes.


	2. Prologue

Hello there! I don't mind flames but please explain what's wrong with it, flame names all you want, I'd rather have nice reviews though. Dunno when Chapter 1 will be out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

The stars swirled into place at the Moonstone as all four medicine cats padded towards it. Cinderpool, the ThunderClan medicine cat, pressed her nose into the stone. She closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to over take her. Water dripped from the roof of Mothermouth, it made Cinderpool twitch with irritation. Dewfang, the ShadowClan medicine cat, sat up. "It's useless. They've gone."

"Ssh," whispered the WindClan medicine cat, Scorchedbranch. "Cinderpool might be sleeping."

The grey medicine cat opened her eyes, she didn't see Dewfang or any other medicine cats. She was in a foggy moor, and cats were slithering up out of the ditches. Cinderpool shivered. She was the newest medicine cat, her mentor Burdockfoot, had just been killed by the large flood that flowed through all the Clan's camps a few days ago. A large black and white tom stood tall before Cinderpool. Tailstar. The last leader of ThunderClan who had also been taken by the flood, leaving his deputy, Amberheart, to step in.

"Hello, Cinderpool," he rasped.

"Hello, Tailstar," she whispered.

"I am here to reveal a prophecy to you. Shadows and Earth with combine, and lighting will seize your roots. Do not ask what it means, Eights cats will make a journey to Shadow Mountains to save your clans, our visions of your our fading, I am afraid this is our last meeting with you until the cats return."

"Do that cats know the prophecy?" Cinderpool asked anxiously.

"They do. Goodbye, Cinderpool. May your luck change for our happiness," Tailstar whispered.

He faded into the fog and Cinderpool found herself back in the cave. Scorchedbranch's apprentice, Scarpaw, was staring at her. Dewfang chuckled and gazed at Cinderpool. "Did you hear or see anything?" she asked.

"Shadow and Earth will combine, and Lighting will seize your roots."

Scarpaw stared at her. "What does it mean?"

"StarClan does not know. What they do know is that eight cats will journey to Shadow Mountains to save the Clans, who knows how?"

"What?" Scorchedbranch mewed. "To Shadow Mountains! That's the most dangerous place ever. Our last leader perished there when he was trying to hunt for food for our Clan in Leaf-bare!"

The RiverClan Medicine cat, Pollenblaze, started indefinitely.

"They are eight, Scorchedbranch, with power of StarClan guiding them, wherever they may be, they walk with them to the top of Shadow Mountains, if danger befalls them I do not know what will happen."

Scorchedbranch nodded, his eyes troubled. "What I want to know are what cats are going. They'll need travelling herbs and all that."

Dewfang stood up. "We will do our best to find the two cats from our Clans," she mewed.

Pollenblaze and Cinderpool nodded. "Best of luck, Cinderpool," Scorchedbranch said before walking out with Scarpaw.

Pollenblaze nodded at Dewfang and Cinderpool and left. "Goodbye, Dewfang," Cinderpool murmured.

Dewfang nodded and padded out, with splashing sound as she put each paw in the rising water. Cinderpool followed her out, being smaller than most the water frightened her. Suddenly some fell to the earth behind her. She looked up, icicles sparkled on the top of Mother Mouth, glinting and sharp like daggers, thought cats did not know what they were Cinderpool started at them She knew what was happening, Leaf-Bare had begun

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 should be out in the new three-five days. Got A LOT on my hands. Luckily I've only got one story to focus on. It might be a bit earlier if I begin it today.


	3. Chapter 1

FF: Hello there! Welcome to Chapter one, after the allegiances AND the prologue. Pfff. Hope you enjoy it. Oh! And say hello to my new OC Tigerstar. 

Tigerstar: This had better be good.

FF: Shut your beaky mouth. P.S: Help me annoy him, it gives me plot ideas. =)

Tigerstar: I heard that.

FF: I don't care. Go chew a bird or something.

Tigerstar: Fine! I will. *Walks away mumbling to himself*

FF: Maniac.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amberstar, the leader of ThunderClan, stared at Ivoryclaw and Finchcloud through her bright green eyes. "That's ridiculous! I've never heard such a thing!" she snapped, padding around in her rock den. 

It had ferns dangling from the entrance, and a sandy ground over the rock floor and a moss filled den. "But it's true! StarClan is fading and they won't be back until something is done!" Ivoryclaw mewed, trying not to tell Amberstar that her had to go to Shadow Mountains with Finchcloud.

Amberstar let out a low snort. "Either you want to waste my time or just get attention!" she growled, "Please leave!"

Ivoryclaw followed Finchcloud out of their leader's den. Finchcloud snorted, just the way her aunty Amberstar had done. "That went well," she muttered sarcastically. 

"We could try talking to Cinderpool," Ivoryclaw meowed.

Finchcloud rolled her eyes. "Risk being laughed at by the medicine cat? I doubt it!" she snapped, "You can tell her, I'm not going through that conversation, as you may call it, again!"

She stalked away, having Blackfeather, the ThunderClan deputy, call her over for a hunting patrol. Ivoryclaw shrugged to himself and padded towards Cinderpool's den, which was located near the back of the camp, in the bottom of a large hollow tree the dipped down to the ground to make it deep, what Ivoryclaw considered an ideal den.

As he padding through the middle of camp he glanced around, the entrance was guarded by thorns and lots of trees dozed in the shadows of the wall. Rocks were spaced evenly in the clearing for cats to lie on and fern bushes equally surrounded each possible to reach tree so cats were free from annoying apprentices and kits. Ivoryclaw had no clue how this camp was so perfectly arranged for the heart of ThunderClan, and he dared not question Amberstar about, who was already in a fuss about being leader and not having Tailstar to guide her, the only person who could do that was Mudtail, he youngest elder, he was almost leader once, but Amberstar seemed to have forgotten he was here. 

Ivoryclaw stepped wearily into Cinderpool's den. The grey she-cat glanced up immediately. "Hello, Ivoryclaw. Is anything wrong?" she asked as she placed the borage leaves back in line with the other herbs.

Ivoryclaw sighed and explained what Tailstar had told him. He didn't know is he was seeing things or if Cinderpool was shuddering as if she had almost had the same message from StarClan. However she wouldn't tell him he she did. "Tailstar says that StarClan will not return for some while? Either something is threatening them or they just can't be bothered talking to us any more. However I doubt that is that case. Have you tried confronting Amberstar?"

Ivoryclaw nodded. "Tried, didn't turn out very well."

Cinderpool prodded the poppy seeds curiously, looking for the best ones. "Has anyone else had this dream?" she asked.

"Only Finchcloud and myself as far as I know."

Cinderpool glanced at him suspiciously. "If I find anything out I'll tell you or Finchcloud," she said.

"Can you try and explain this to Amberstar? I don't think she took the idea very well…," he murmured.

Cinderpool smile briefly. "I'll give it a go."

Ivoryclaw lay down in the warriors den. Brackenfern gave him a brief nod as he sat down. Ivoryclaw's eyes glittered with defeat. He was positive neither Amberstar or Cinderpool believed him, maybe he should try and talk to StarClan themselves and see? He closed his eyes briefly and then opened them again to see Finchcloud staring at him through angry eyes. "So?" she asked, "How'd your talking with Cinderpool go?"

Ivoryclaw sighed. "Better than the one with Amberstar," he muttered.

He told her what Cinderpool had said. Finchcloud sighed. "Two other cats from each clan have to go. How will we know who they are?"

"I can ask my brother Birdfang in ShadowClan," Ivoryclaw mewed.

Finchcloud's eyes brightened. "Great!" she said before padding over to her moss bed and lying down.

Later in the evening Blackfeather padded into the warriors den and prodded Ivoryclaw awake. "Come on, Amberstar forgot to tell you that you are going to the gathering."

Finchcloud mouthed "Ask Birdfang" at him as he left. He nodded briskly and followed Blackfeather.

As they walked to Four-trees Ivoryclaw heard Cinderpool talking to Amberstar. "Shall we tell the other clans about what Ivoryclaw said?" Amberstar asked.

Cinderpool shrugged. "We should, but I can't imagine how Wingstar will look at us when we say so."

"Who cares about what Wingstar says or does at the gatherings, as long as we know what we are talking about," Amberstar grumbled.

They reached four-trees and Birdfang beckoned for Ivoryclaw to come over to him almost immediately. "What?" Ivoryclaw as the pale brown tom.

"I had a strange dream from our previous leader that StarClan was falling and that I, Featherclaw and six cats, two from the other three clans must go to Shadow Mountains and find the venom of Viper," he announced to his brother.

"I had the same dream! So did Finchcloud. But your deputy leaving?" Ivoryclaw asked.

Birdfang glanced around at the trees that surrounded four-trees. "Don't know," he murmured.

"Cats of the clans let the gathering begin!" Rowanstar, the leader of RiverClan called.

He turned to Drizzlestar, "You may begin," he said.

Drizzlestar, the oldest leader of all four, stepped forward. "Prey has been fine in WindClan. Silverfur, the first of our three queens has had her kit, Meadowkit. Also a disturbing prophecy has reached us, Shadow and Earth will combine and Lighting will seize your roots. Two of our cats, Sorrelwind and Stormclaw must journey with two other cats from each clan, please Rowanstar, Wingstar and Amberstar, tell us of your cats or are going to Shadow Mountains," he said.

Rowanstar's gaze softened. "Cactusclaw and Rootpaw have been chosen."

Wingstar stepped forward. "Birdfang and Featherclaw are going."

All three leaders turned to Amberstar. Ivoryclaw shuddered, she didn't know. Amberstar dipped her head. "Ivoryclaw and Finchcloud."

The other three leaders nodded. Drizzlestar turned and nodded at Wingstar who stepped forward. "Since Drizzlestar has broken the news I need not share anymore. But the prey has been plentiful in ShadowClan and we have a new apprentice and her name is Shrubpaw and Badgerheart is her mentor."

She stepped back and let Amberstar take her place. "All is well in ThunderClan after Tailstar was killed by rogues, I have appointed Blackfeather deputy and Owlpaw is our new apprentice, his mentor is Blackfeather."

All eyes turned to Blackfeather, who lifted his head briefly and then at Owlpaw, who glanced at all the eyes and trembled. She stepped back so that Rowanstar could talk. "All is close to fine in RiverClan except we have had a lot of rain and the river is flooding and most of the fish have gone," he said before taking his place with the other leaders. "Then I call that the end of the gathering," Wingstar said, staring at all the cats through her frosty blue eyes until her gaze rested on Ivoryclaw, her soft glance turning into a suspicious glare, what did she have against him? 

"All the cats can meet here in a few days and leave if they must," Amberstar said with a nod before jumping off the rock and leading ThunderClan away. 

Ivoryclaw ran to catch up with Amberstar. Amberstar glanced at him. "Yes?" she asked, her voice softer than it was this morning.

"Wingstar was glaring at me, and all the other cats going on the journey apart from Birdfang and Featherclaw, the glares were all suspicious," he said.

Amberstar stopped, almost letting Blackfeather crash into her. "Wingstar is suspicious herself. Do not let her nerves frighten you. Wingstar is simply scared, you seem leader of the voyage and she is laying her trust of you to save her clan. She glared at you because if you cannot do that you will bear a great burden," she said.

Ivoryclaw nodded and stepped back to walk with his friend Icewing, feeling rather scared inside. The trust of all three leaders were upon him, if didn't bring their warriors and the apprentice back safely, and save the clans, They wouldn't be happy, and Ivoryclaw just knew they would want him exiled once and for all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tigerstar: *Claps* Very dramatic in parts! Wingstar seems like a good character make her EVIL.

FF: No way you Moron.

Tigerstar: *Droops his tail*

FF: Moron. Anyway the next chapter will be coming soon! Look out for it! And, like Tigerstar kind of suggested, was there more to that gaze than trust?


	4. Chapter 2

Mistyfang: Hey there! Its FF here, I've changed my pen name!

Tigerclaw: Whoop De Doo! Wow, lets have a party *rolls eyes*

Mistyfang: Shut up. I know, I haven't updated for ages! That's because I and One million and one things going at the same time at school, at home, at sport… blah, blah, blah.

Tigerclaw: *snorts* Yeah, she got hit in the face with a soccer ball!

Mistyfang: I'm going to ignore him completely. NOW, its time to start Chappy Numero Two.

* * *

Ivoryclaw yawned as Thunderclan made their way back to camp. Cinderpool turned to him. "So when will you leave?" she asked.

Ivoryclaw thought for a moment. "Actually I have no idea. Do you know how to get to Shadow Mountains?" he asked.

Cinderpool shook her head. "But Featherclaw will probably know. Wingstar likes to make sure her warriors know everything."

Ivoryclaw nodded and slipped into the warriors den. Finchcloud was sitting up, wide awake. "So what happened?" she asked.

"I've found the other six cats," Ivoryclaw replied wearily.

"Who! Who?" Finchcloud exclaimed, bouncing about.

"Please be quiet, Finchcloud! Some of us are actually trying to sleep," Deadtail, Finchcloud's old mentor, called out.

"Sorry, Deadtail!"

"Good then."

"So who?" Finchcloud asked in a low voice.

"Birdfang and Featherclaw from Shadowclan. Cactusclaw and Rootpaw from Riverclan. Then there was Sorrelwind and Stormclaw of Windclan," Ivoryclaw told her.

"That's great! My brother is going and so is a deputy!"

"We are going to Shadow Mountains, Finchcloud! We might die!" Ivoryclaw exclaimed under his breath.

Suddenly Finchcloud's expression changed. "Will I die?" she asked.

"I hope not," he said before he realised what he was saying.

Finchcloud didn't realise the awkwardness. "Well, goodnight!" she said and curled up into her nest.

Ivoryclaw nodded goodnight and curled up into his nest, waiting for the black wave of sleep to crash over him, silencing his foreboding of the journey ahead.

Ivoryclaw opened his eyes, expecting to see the silhouettes of warriors sleeping around him. But no. He looked up and saw a tall dark mountain, stretching into the sky. Lighting blasted around it, but barely putting a light on the horrible shadows that darkened the mountain. Suddenly there was a loud crash and boulders came flying down the mountain side at Ivoryclaw. They got larger and larger, until they were about to hit him. "No!" Ivoryclaw exclaimed.

Suddenly he felt a sharp claw prodding him. "Yes, Ivoryclaw! You have to come on dawn patrol!"

Ivoryclaw opened his eyes to see Blackfeather standing over him. The black cat's eye held mild amusement. "Sorry. Bad dream," Ivoryclaw quickly said, and scrambled out of his nest.

Blackfeather snorted. "Owlpaw and Honeyfur are waiting for us," he said.

Ivoryclaw nodded and padded out of the warriors den, following Blackfeather.

Owlpaw, a light brown tom, was bouncing about happily. Ivoryclaw knew that due to Moorflower having her kits, Blackfeather had hardly spent anytime with his apprentice, who was two moons away from his warrior ceremony.

Honeyfur, a pale ginger she-cat, a little younger than Ivoryclaw, was sitting down patiently, her eyes focused on the two cats. "Are we ready to go?" Blackfeather asked.

Owlpaw nodded, trying to be as calm as possible.

Ivoryclaw and Honeyfur nodded. Honeyfur stood up, ready to follow Blackfeather. The deputy nodded and padded out of camp, followed by Owlpaw, leaving Honeyfur and Ivoryclaw to take up the rear.

The patrol was slowly reaching the Shadowclan border. Owlpaw had made attempts to start a conversation with the three warriors but to no prevail. Blackfeather was checking every leaf of every tree for something that could be wrong. "I feel bad for Owlpaw," Honeyfur suddenly whispered to Ivoryclaw.

Ivoryclaw nodded. "It's not fair that he should be held back if he doesn't pass his assessment because he missed a moon of training," the ginger she-cat continued.

"But Moorflower is Blackfeather's mate! But I suppose he shouldn't stop training Owlpaw. But Owlpaw's smart and a great apprentice. He won't get held back," Ivoryclaw replied.

"I guess…," Honeyfur replied, but the ginger she-cat still looked doubtful.

Suddenly Owlpaw stopped. "I smell a Shadowclan patrol, very fresh," he said.

"Ugh, they smell like crowfood!" Honeyfur exclaimed.

"That's what we get for having to have a territory next to them!" Blackfeather said.

They were standing at the border of Shadowclan and Thunderclan, the thin stream that run down to the rivers in Riverclan. Ivoryclaw spotted and Shadowclan patrol approaching the border. He recognized the four cats immediately. It was the two Shadowclan apprentices, Shrewpaw and Shrubpaw, who were both brown, but Shrubpaw was a she-cat. The other two cats were Russetwing, a tortoiseshell she-cat and Badgerheart, A black tom with two white stripes on his underbelly.

Blackfeather dipped his head uncomfortably to them. "Russetwing. Badgerheart," he said.

Russetwing dipped her head uncomfortably. Badgerheart did the same. It didn't take Ivoryclaw long to realise something was wrong with Shadowclan.

"You're acting weird," Owlpaw blurted out.

Blackfeather glared at him but Shrubpaw shuffled her feet and stared at the ground. Russetwing let out a long sigh. "Wingstar is gone."

* * *

Tigerclaw: OMG! Lets look for her!!

Mistyfang: I know exactly where she is! It is my story after all!

Tigerclaw: Tell me!

Mistyfang: No.

Thornclaw: Hey look at me! I'm on a story that had nothing to do with me!

Mistyfang: How'd you get here???

Thornclaw: Never mind. To make up for Tigerclaw's lack of disclaimer earlier, Mistyfang doesn't own Warrior Cats. She only owns the names she created and the plot.

Tigerclaw: Don't forget to review. Push the little button below and see what it does! Its exciting!


	5. Chapter 3

**Mistyfang: Aloha! Welcome to Chapter 3!Tigerclaw: If you review you get a limited edition Ivoryclaw or Finchcloud plushie you pick!Mistyfang: Just so you know, Thornclaw didn't make them or they might explode when you touch them. I got Leopardstar to make them. They look very pretty!**

**Thornclaw: Shut it. Disclaimer time….Tigerclaw: MY TURN! Mistyfang doesn't own warriors, only these names and the plot. She doesn't own me : Or me.**

**Mistyfang: ENOUGH! On with the Chapter!**

* * *

**Ivoryclaw gaped. "What do you mean gone?" Blackfeather demanded.**

**Russetwing sighed. "We checked her den a few hours ago. She hasn't been there since but her nest was warm."**

**Honeyfur looked thoughtful. "She might have gone to talk with Starclan."**

**Badgerheart grimaced painfully. "Even Dewfang has said that Starclan is gone and they will not return until the eight cats retrieve something valuable to us," he explained.**

**Russetwing surveyed the cats until her eyes landed on Ivoryclaw. "You're one of the cats! I know you are. Ivoryclaw, right?" she asked.**

**Ivoryclaw gulped and nodded. "Wingstar is missing so you with need Featherclaw. We can't leave until Wingstar is found," Ivoryclaw said meekly.**

**Ivoryclaw thought Russetwing was going to burst out in anger that Shadowclan could take care of themselves without a leader or deputy, but she didn't. Russetwing's eyes were thoughtful instead of filled with rage.**

"**I agree. If you see her, send word," the tortoiseshell she-cat replied and then turned to leave, Badgerheart, Shrewpaw and Shrubpaw following.**

**Blackfeather sighed and turned to his patrol. "Amberstar must know," he said, "We should go back. Windclan and Riverclan will be no trouble."**

**Ivoryclaw and Honeyfur nodded. Owlpaw agreed. "Lets go," Blackfeather commanded and bounded away into the undergrowth, the other three cats followed.**

**Ivoryclaw felt as if something was watching him. He was aware of eyes burning into the back of his skull. When he turned around nothing was there. He sighed and bounded after the three cats. This journey was getting to him, his dream also.**

**Amberstar stared at the four cats as if she had never seen them before in her nine lives. "Missing?" she echoed.**

"**Missing," Blackfeather replied.**

**Cometfoot, a small black tom, and Crystalfoot, a silver she-cat, had seen the tenseness between the patrol and their leader and joined the patrol. **

"**This is our problem, why?" Cometfoot asked.**

**Finchcloud joined the worried cats. "Featherclaw can't leave with us if Wingstar isn't there! We need Featherclaw, but so does Shadowclan!" she exclaimed.**

**Amberstar narrowed her bright green eyes. "We will look. However I think you are right, Honeyfur. I think Wingstar has gone to the Moonstone."**

"**Why would she do that?" Crystalfoot asked.**

"**Because she fears for her clan." Cinderpool sat beside Cometfoot and smoothed down her grey fur. **

"**That makes sense," Blackfeather added.**

**Cinderpool dipped her head to the black deputy. "I will go to Moonstone tonight to see if she is there. Greatly important it is that I find her. Things could grow hectic between Shadowclan and other clans if they accuse them of doing something to Wingstar."**

**Amberstar nodded. "I agree, Cinderpool. Go now, not tonight. We must find her quickly."**

**Cinderpool nodded and dashed back to her den to get travelling herbs.**

**Amberstar shooed the other cats away. "Wait, Ivoryclaw and Finchcloud. I want to talk to you," she said before they left.**

**Ivoryclaw and Finchcloud exchanged a nervous glance before sitting back down. "If we find Wingstar, when will you leave?" Amberstar asked.**

**Finchcloud looked at Ivoryclaw. Ivoryclaw looked at her and then back at Amberstar. "Two moonrises later," he decided.**

**Amberstar nodded. "How will the other six know?" she asked.**

"**We are meeting them tomorrow."**

"**Very well."**

"**Amberstar! I want Ivoryclaw to come with me to the Moonstone!" Cinderpool called from the medicine cat den.**

**Amberstar nodded. "Alright! Good idea, Cinderpool."**

**She dismissed the two Thunderclan cats and retreated to her den.**

**Finchcloud dipped her head in farewell to Ivoryclaw and padded over Icewing at the fresh-kill pile.**

**Mudtail, the oldest cat in Thunderclan, dipped his mottled brown head to Ivoryclaw as he passed. The young cat mewed a greeting to the elder.**

**It seemed like ages until Ivoryclaw finally reached Cinderpool. The grey medicine cat pushed some herbs towards Ivoryclaw. "Travelling herbs. Eat them quickly. I am eager to be off," she said.**

**He nodded and picked out the herbs in his mouth. The foul tastes made Ivoryclaw want to spit them out, but he knew he couldn't. "Done yet?" Cinderpool asked.**

"**Yes," Ivoryclaw replied, swallowing the last of the herbs. **

**Cinderpool nodded. "Very well," she said.**

**She padded out of the den, Ivoryclaw following. When they reached the entrance and exit to camp, a hunting patrol of Deadtail, Firestorm, Dawnflight and Auroramoon just entered camp, carrying at least two pieces of prey each. Deadtail dipped his head to the two cats and padded to the fresh-kill pile, Auroramoon and Firestorm followed. Dawnflight, however, dropped her prey. "Where are you going?" she asked, Ivoryclaw, her brother.**

"**Wingstar is missing. Cinderpool and I are going to Moonstone to look for her."**

**Dawnflight pressed her muzzle into Ivoryclaw's fur. "May Starclan light your path," she said, and picked up her prey, dipping her head to Cinderpool as she carried on.**

**Cinderpool turned to Ivoryclaw. "Lets go," she said.**

**Ivoryclaw nodded and followed Cinderpool as they slipped out of camp.**

**A long fern frond smacked into Ivoryclaw face as he raced through Thunderclan territory. He stopped and sneezed as the water flicked onto his nose. Cinderpool's eyes blazed with amusement. Ivoryclaw grimaced. "Thanks Cinderpool," he grumbled.**

"**Your welcome," she replied, chuckling, "Now hurry up." She bounded into the ferns.**

**Ivoryclaw followed hesitantly. **

**After a while he reached up to Cinderpool at the edge of Windclan territory. "Drizzlestar or Snakestorm will let us through," she said.**

**Ivoryclaw had only met Snakestorm, Windclan deputy, once. It was when Windclan was attacked by the rogues, and Snakestorm came to Thunderclan for help. It was moonhigh and Ivoryclaw had been on guard and it was he that Snakestorm had talked to. **

**Cinderpool took one step onto the Windclan territory and a horrible hiss exploded from the spindly bushes. Scarpaw, a dark brown tom, leapt out, followed by Scorchedbranch, a pale brown tom with a large burn mark on his back from a fire that happened long before Ivoryclaw was born. **

"**Scarpaw!" Scorchedbranch exclaimed.**

**Scarpaw slunk back to his mentor. "Cinderpool," Scorchedbranch said, dipping his head.**

**Cinderpool dipped her own head. "Where are you going?" Scarpaw asked. **

**The young apprentice bounded over to Ivoryclaw, surveying him. Ivoryclaw chuckled. "To moonstone," he said.**

**Scorchedbranch looked confused. "Why?" he asked.**

**Cinderpool glanced at Ivoryclaw. She nodded. "Wingstar is gone," she said.**

**Scarpaw's eyes widened. Scorchedbranch blinked. "You think she might be at moonstone?" he asked.**

**Cinderpool and Ivoryclaw nodded. Scorchedbranch dipped his head. "Then we best not delay you," he said and turned to Ivoryclaw, "Sorrelwind and Stormclaw are ready to meet you and the others tomorrow."**

**Then the two Windclan cats turned and darted across the moor. "Lets get going," Cinderpool said, and bounded across the moor in the opposite direction of the Windclan cats.**

**Ivoryclaw followed, the wind buffeting his white face.**

**After a while Cinderpool and Ivoryclaw stood outside mother mouth. "Come on. We have to go in," Cinderpool said, and padded inside.**

**Ivoryclaw warily followed her. He had never been to the moonstone, and wasn't that eager to go. Stories went that it could control your thoughts. Ivoryclaw knew it wasn't true but it still made him wary. It was so dark inside, Ivoryclaw couldn't even see his paws. "Just follow my scent!" Cinderpool exclaimed.**

**Ivoryclaw nodded and tried to be calm as he padded slowly ahead. **

**After a few moments of endless walking, he could see a pale light. It gradually grew brighter and brighter until her walked into a cave. Cinderpool was seated patiently by the entrance. Ivoryclaw started at the moonstone. It was a giant blue and green stone that seemed so powerful yet peaceful at the same time. "Wingstar?" Cinderpool asked.**

**A white shape sat by the moonstone, lit up by the light. "What?" it asked.**

"**Why doesn't Dewfang know you're gone?" Cinderpool asked.**

**Wingstar turned around, blue eyes blazing. "Starclan are gone, he said. I wanted to check. It is true. They are no more until the cats return," she said.**

"**Your clan are worried for you," Ivoryclaw put in.**

"**They need not be, for Starclan still watch over us, even though we cannot talk to them," Wingstar said, and stood up. **

"**Going in the light of dawn isn't really the best way," she commented.**

**Cinderpool blinked. "Lets go. Are you coming?" she asked Wingstar.**

**The white leader nodded. She padded after Ivoryclaw when he followed Cinderpool into the darkness.**

**At the Shadowclan and Thunderclan bordered, Wingstar dipped her head to Cinderpool. "Maybe I have finally found some Thunderclan cats with brains," she said.**

**Ivoryclaw grimaced. "Thank you," she said.**

**Cinderpool dipped her head and walked away. The friendly look on Wingstar's face suddenly disappeared. "If you do not bring my cats back safely, Ivoryclaw, there will be great trouble. Featherclaw and Birdfang are my cats, and if they die and you return, you might not live to see the next sunrise!" she snapped, and darted off into the pine trees of Shadowclan.**

**Ivoryclaw's face turned to fury and he ran off after Cinderpool. Shadowclan was a dangerous clan, but not half as dangerous as its leader. **

**When Ivoryclaw reached the entrance to camp, Cometfoot was just leaving with a sunhigh patrol. He dipped his head to Ivoryclaw and padded out, followed by Crystalfoot, Pearlpaw and Brackenfern.**

**Ivoryclaw smiled and darted into camp. **

**Finchcloud and Icewing sat patiently by a large tree. Finchcloud muttered something to Icewing and the white she-cat padded off.**

**Finchcloud darted over to Ivoryclaw. "Did you find her?" she asked.**

**Ivoryclaw gulped. "Yes. But there are some problems."**

**Finchcloud narrowed her pale blue eyes. "What?" she asked.**

"**Wingstar might kill me if Featherclaw and Birdfang don't come back safely."**

* * *

**Mistyfang: There we go!**

**Tigerclaw: Who wants Ivoryclaw to DIE!**

***Silence***

**Tigerclaw: None of you are evil enough!**

**Thornclaw: Shut it!**

**Mistyfang: Don't forget, you get a plushie of Ivoryclaw or Finchcloud if you review!**

**Tigerclaw: And you get to choose!**

**Thornclaw: So press the little button below with the green writing!**


	6. Chapter 4

Mistyfang: Hey! Welcome back! Last time I had serious problems with the paragraphs and is now working on it.

Tigerclaw: Yes! She is. I am currently being strapped inside a pink room and will not be let out until I am nice to everybody!

Thornclaw: *Smiles viciously and holds up sharp claws* And if he isn't! … *Draws paw across neck while making choking sounds*

Mistyfang: Never mind that! Tigerclaw, disclaimer!

Thornclaw: BUT IT'S MY TURN!!! Mistyfang doesn't own warriors and owns nothing but this story and the character names.

Tigerclaw: If she owned Warriors I wouldn't have entered the story, Thornclaw would be leader, Whitestorm would be back alive and be deputy and Firestar would move back to Kittypet land while Ferncloud and Dustpelt kill Brambleclaw!

Ferncloud & Dustpelt: Yay!

Thornclaw: Let the story begin!

* * *

**Finchcloud narrowed her pale blue eyes. "Amberstar would never let her!"**

**Ivoryclaw sighed. "Amberstar doesn't know."**

**Finchcloud rolled her eyes dramatically. "You only have to worry if Featherclaw or Birdfang die. I assure you, I will probably kill you first if my brother dies. But Featherclaw can take care of herself," she mewed.**

**Ivoryclaw nodded, though he wasn't reassured. The sound of paw steps made both young warriors look up. Crystaldawn and her apprentice Pearlpaw stopped beside them. "Do you want to come hunting?" Pearlpaw asked excitedly.**

"**Yeah sure!" Finchcloud exclaimed.**

"**Why not," Ivoryclaw replied, standing up.**

_**It'll get my mind off the journey and Wingstar, **_**Ivoryclaw thought.**

**He and Finchcloud followed Crystaldawn and Pearlpaw out of the thorn tunnel.**

**Crystaldawn turned to Pearlpaw. "Go ahead and see if you can find some mice," she suggested.**

**Pearlpaw nodded happily and bounded away. Finchcloud said she was going off to look for a squirrel. That left Ivoryclaw with Crystaldawn. The elder warrior stopped and turned to look at him out of her icy blue eyes. "I know you are worried about Wingstar. The story actually was started by Dawnflight," she said.**

**Ivoryclaw flinched. "She always knows how I feel."**

**Crystaldawn blinked. "Kin are usually very close. Much like I am with my sister Aqualight, even though she lives in another clan."**

**Crystaldawn said nothing more and padded on.**

**Ivoryclaw suddenly heard the scurrying of tiny paws. He slowly turned and saw a mouse peaking out from under the roots of a large mossy tree. It slowly climbed out of the roots and started to shuffle around in the leaves, looking for bugs and other food. Ivoryclaw flattened himself to the ground and got into his hunters crouch. He slowly moved forward, placing each white paw very carefully. Suddenly the mouse looked up. **_**Ugh! No! Don't move!**_**, Ivoryclaw thought.**

**After a few moments the mouse started scurrying around again. Ivoryclaw began to move forward again. The mouse looked up again. **_**Stop looking up!**_**, Ivoryclaw snapped inside his head.**

**The mouse returned to looking for food. Ivoryclaw let out a whispery sigh of relief and started to move forward quickly. The mouse looked up one more and took a few paw steps. Ivoryclaw let out an agitated groan. The mouse continued to scurry around in the leaves. Now that he was close enough Ivoryclaw leapt at the mouse and killed it with one swipe of his paw. He then buried it under to leaves to collect later. "Huh! That mouse certainly looked annoying!" a voice said.**

**Ivoryclaw looked around and realised how close he was to the Riverclan border.**

**A tortoiseshell she-cat looked at him with amusement sparkling in her bright green eyes. Ivoryclaw recognized her as the deputy of Windclan. Poppysong. **

**He blinked. "I guess," he said.**

**Poppysong sighed. "Cactusclaw and Rootpaw just want to saw they are ready to meet tomorrow. And Rowanstar says bring his warriors back. Or else."**

**Ivoryclaw grimaced. He was getting a lot of this. He looked up to see the smirk on Poppysong's face. "I'm joking. I added the or else part," she said.**

**Ivoryclaw wondered why the Riverclan deputy was joking around. "Uh huh. Well, thanks for the message."**

**Poppysong turned her back on him and padded away. Suddenly something leapt on him. "I've caught the mighty Ivoryclaw!" a voice said.**

**Ivoryclaw looked up to see Owlpaw. The brown apprentice had him pinned to ground. Ivoryclaw pushed him off and stood up and brushed the dust off his fur.**

**Owlpaw was standing there, looking very proud of himself. Blackfeather padded out of the bushes. "That Riverclan deputy is such a nuisance. She saw Owlpaw and let him get you. Sorry about that Ivoryclaw," the black deputy mewed with a scowl on his face.**

"**It's alright. He got me by surprise. That's great!" Ivoryclaw said, trying not to sound as frustrated as he was about Poppysong.**

"**Sounds like every leader apart from Drizzlestar has threatened you!" Owlpaw exclaimed.**

**Ivoryclaw blinked, confused. **

"**Finchcloud told. She said we should watch out for Wingstar," Blackfeather explained.**

"**Yeah! Now the kits are running around saying that Wingstar is **_**evil**_**!" Owlpaw said.**

"**Shame. She isn't," Blackfeather added.**

**Ivoryclaw just grimaced. "Thanks, anyway," he mumbled and padded off into the undergrowth.**

* * *

**When the hunting patrol had returned to camp, Ivoryclaw had managed to catch two voles, as well as his mouse. He padded over to the fresh kill pile and dropped the mouse on it. Then with Pearlpaw behind him, they padded over to the elder's den.**

**Sitting just outside it in the sun was a mottled brown tom with mud flecks on his tail. "Hey, Mudtail," Ivoryclaw meowed.**

"**Hello, Ivoryclaw."**

"**I smell vole!" a raspy voice said.**

**A grey she-cat with a black flecked and notably strange sapphire blue eyes padded out of the elders den. Pearlpaw turned to the she-cat. "Hello, Mysticsight."**

"**Hello, young cat," she replied.**

**Ivoryclaw and Pearlpaw dropped their fresh kill, which was three voles altogether.**

**Pearlpaw decided it was time to ask questions. "Have you always been Mysticsight?" she asked.**

**Mysticsight shook her grey head. "I used to be Mysticwing, up until that very weird day."**

**Ivoryclaw had heard the story, so padded away. **

**The camp seemed to be full of life today. The five kits were playing around with moss balls and Moorflower's eldest kit, Duskkit, had just pounced on Owlpaw.**

**Auroramoon was sharing tongues with Bramblepath near high rock and Cinderpool was sorting her herbs in the sun while eating a mouse.**

**Deadtail had just returned with the sunhigh patrol, Brackenfern, Dawnflight and Honeyfur, while Owlpaw stumbled after Blackfeather as they padded into camp.**

**Suddenly a voice rand out loud and clear around the camp. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under high rock for a meeting!" Amberstar yowled.**

"**What's she want now?" Firestorm grumbled.**

**Ivoryclaw padded over to sit with Honeyfur and Cometfoot, who were sitting with Deadtail and Auroramoon. Finchcloud padded over to sit beside him. "I wonder what's happening," she mewed.**

"**The five kits are becoming apprentices. Unfortunately, the mentors have no idea, so I've head," Deadtail grumbled in his low mew.**

**Ivoryclaw shifted his weight. "We won't get apprentices because we are going away!" Finchcloud mumbled.**

"**But then we'll have something to come back to!" Ivoryclaw told her.**

"**Maybe," Finchcloud replied.**

"**It is time for our five kits to become apprentices. I have thought greatly and know who the mentors will be," Amberstar said.**

**Ivoryclaw turned to see the five kits trying to be as calm as possible. **

"**Redkit, from now on until you are a warrior, you will be known as Redpaw! Deadtail, you are now ready to take on yet another apprentice. You will be mentor to Redkit. Deadtail, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of courage and wisdom. I'm sure you will pass on all you know to this apprentice," Amberstar said.**

**Deadtail stood up and dipped his head to Amber. He padded over to Redpaw and touched noses with the young cat and padded to the side of the clearing.**

**Ivoryclaw blinked. Even though Deadtail wasn't near old enough to go to the Elder's den he'd had lots of apprentices. Ivoryclaw had heard that Deadtail had broken his tail and had his name changed when Ivoryclaw was just a young kit. Cinderpool said he used to be Larktail.**

**Amberstar was beginning to speak again. Duskkit and Frostkit became Duskpaw and Frostpaw. Auroramoon was Duskpaw's mentor and Frostpaw had decided to become a medicine cat, so Cinderpool was her mentor.**

**Amberstar started to speak again. "Silverkit and Mistkit, until you become warriors you will be known as Silverpaw and Mistpaw.**

**Ivoryclaw, this may be a surprise to you but you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Silverpaw. Ivoryclaw you have shown yourself to be a warrior of loyalty and great battle skills. I'm sure you will pass on all you know to this apprentice."**

**Ivoryclaw blinked with surprise as he want over to touch noses with the young grey she-cat and they both padded over to the clearing to stand beside Deadtail and Redpaw.**

**Amberstar surveyed her clan. "Finchcloud, like Ivoryclaw, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Mistpaw. Finchcloud, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of kindness and bravery. I'm sure you will pass on all you know to this apprentice."**

**Ivoryclaw watched as Finchcloud touched noses with the young dark grey tom and padded over to the rest of them.**

"**Redpaw! Duskpaw! Frostpaw! Silverpaw! Mistpaw!" the clan chanted.**

**Ivoryclaw felt pride swelling inside him. His first apprentice!**

"**So Ivoryclaw! What are we gonna do first? Huh?" Silverpaw asked, bouncing happily around.**

"**I thought we'd go explore the territory with Finchcloud and Mistpaw," he replied.**

"**Okay!" Silverpaw exclaimed loudly.**

**Deadtail turned to him. "I pity you. The loud, boisterous apprentice. Ah, well," he said with a amused smile and turned back to his apprentice.**

"**Can we explore the territory with you, Ivoryclaw?" Finchcloud asked as she and Mistpaw padded up to them.**

"**Sure!"**

"**Great!" Finchcloud replied.**

"**Thunderclan territory, here I come! Be prepared!" Silverkit yowled out.**

**Mistpaw shook his head while Ivoryclaw and Finchcloud laughed.**

"**Lets go before the territory dies of fear," Finchcloud said with snort.**

**Ivoryclaw sighed and bounded after his apprentice. **

* * *

**Mistyfang: WOOH! Apprentices!**

**Tigerclaw: I remember teaching Darkstripe!**

**Thornclaw: I forgot who I taught. O.o**

**Dustpelt: Squirrelflight was annoying!**

**Ferncloud: I TAUGHT NOBODY!**

***Silence***

**Thornclaw: Shame.**

**Mistyfang: *Sigh* Tigerclaw is still being nice! Yay!**

**Dustpelt: So review, peeps!**

**Thornclaw: Get a free Deadtail plushie you do, it's a fuzzy one too!**

**Ferncloud: And a box of limited edition Silverpaw head shaped chocolates!**

**Tigerclaw: SO PRESS THE BUTTON!**


End file.
